teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Darren Criss
thumb|265px Darren Everett Criss est un acteur, chanteur et auto-compositeur. Il est l'un des membres fondateurs de StarKid et également le plus connu vu qu'il fait parti depuis 2010 de la série à succès Glee dans laquelle il joue Blaine Anderson. Dans la Team StarKid, il est principalement connu pour son rôle d'Harry Potter dans les comédies musicales A Very Potter Musical et'' A Very Potter Sequel. Il a également composé les chansons de ces spectacles. Biographie Darren est né le 5 février 1987 à San Francisco (Californie), d'une mère native des Philippines et d'un père Irlandais. Il a suivi des études au collège Saint-Ignatius ensuite il fera ses études à l'Université du Michigan où il a rencontré ses amis de la troupe StarKid. Pendant leurs études, quelques membres des StarKid (pas encore formés) réalisent Little White Lies (2007) dans lequel Darren interprète un second rôle. Il obtient son diplôme d'acteur en 2009. Carrière Darren est l'un des membres fondateurs de la '''Team Starkid, '''en effet, il a joué le rôle d'Harry Potter dans A Very Potter Musical et A Very Potter Sequel qui lui a valu une reconnaissance auprès des internautes. Il s'occupe également de composer les chansons des spectacles StarKid . Il a contribué à l'écriture de plusieurs chansons pour Little White Lie , A Very Potter Musical et Me and my Dick et a composé toutes les chansons de A Very Potter Sequel et Starship. Pendant qu'il était à l'université du Michigan il a joué dans une représentation de "Pride and prejudice" (Orgueil et préjugés) adaptée du roman de Jane Austen, avec Meredith Stepien, Julia Albain, Corey Dorris, Devin Lytle, Lily Marks, et Dylan Saunders. thumb|left|Blaine dans Glee, incarné par Darren Criss.Le 9 novembre 2010, il rejoint le casting de 'Glee' sur l'épisode ''Never Been Kissed et incarne le personnage de Blaine, un étudiant ouvertement gay, et leader du glee club de la Dalton Academy, une école rivale. En dehors de Team StarKid et Glee il a fait un passage en tant que Josh dans la série télévisée Eastwick et eu un rôle d'invité-vedette dans Cold Case : Affaires classées. Il a également sorti un album, Human, sur iTunes durant l'été 2010, comprenant cinq titres : Human, Jaleousy, Sami , Not alone et Don't you. Not alone et Sami sont tous deux des morceaux apparus dans la production A Very Potter Musical, bien que Sami soit devenu Harry pour les circonstances. En 2011, il fait une apparition dans le clip de Last Friday Night de la chanteuse Katy Perry. En janvier 2012, il a fait ses premiers pas sur les planches de Broadway en remplacement de Daniel Radcliffe dans la comédie musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (Comment réussir en affaires sans vraiment essayer). Il est également confirmé au casting du film Girl most likely, aux côtés de Kristen Wiig et Annette Bening. Rôles *Little White Lie: Toby Phillips *A Very Potter Musical: Harry Potter *Me and My Dick: Propriétaire du restaurant de pizza (caméo) *A Very Potter Sequel: Harry Potter *A Very Potter Senior Year: Harry Potter Anecdotes *Il est catholique *Darren a écrit la chanson « Human » lorsqu’il avait 15 ans. *Darren a écrit la chanson « Not Alone » pour l’un(e) de ses ami(e)s atteint(e) d’un cancer. * Son frère Chuck fait partie du groupe Freelance Whales. *Il avait un ami imaginaire quand il était enfant, nommé Iclemyer. Il a utilisé ensuite ce nom comme compte youtube , où il poste ses reprises de chansons Disney. *S'il était un Animagus, il serait un caméléon comme celui dans Raiponce. *S'il pouvait chanter une chanson dans Glee, ce serait une chanson d'Aladdin. *Il était présent à la première de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 à New York City le 15 novembre 2010, et était également présent à celle de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 à Londres le 7 juillet 2011. Il était accompagné par son camarade de StarKid Joe Walker pour la première à Londres. *Sa plus grande peur est de se changer en objet inanimé. *En mai 2011, il a été élu personnalité la plus sexy par le site AfterElton.com. *Il est resté très proche de ses camarades de StarKids et les soutient dans leurs derniers projets. *En incarnant un personnage homosexuel dans Glee, la question de son orientation sexuelle s'est souvent posées parmis les fans. Il a essayé de garder le silence à ce propos pour ne pas influencer les fans sur ses performances d'acteurs, mais son silence étant interprété automatiquement comme une réponse affirmative à la question "Êtes-vous homosexuel ?", il a du faire son come-back en avouant être résolument hétéro. *Il a remporté le Greggy Award 2010 et les Teens Choice Awards 2011 pour son rôle de Blaine dans Glee. *Darren a été plusieurs fois photographié sur le plateau de Glee portant l'uniforme des Warblers avec des lunettes de soleil roses, les lunettes officielles de StarKid . Il les porte aussi brièvement quand Blaine interprète "When I Get You Alone". Ces lunettes sont devenues célèbres dans la communauté des fans de Glee. *Lors du Team Starkid Chat of Doom 2 (en livestream), Darren a fait une apparition surprise pour répondre à des questions par des fans de Starkid. Quelques minutes après son apparition, le chat a subi plusieurs bug et coupures dus à une saturation du réseau. *Son Twitter *Sa chaine youtube Citations *''There's nothing more badass than being yourself.'' *''Be nice to people because nobody likes an asshole'' *''People fall in love in a person, not a gender '' *''Don't let anyone tell that you can't do what you're doing because the only person that's gonna stop you from doing what you want is you '' *''I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are'' Galerie Darren-Criss-glee.jpg Darren-criss-17.jpg|Dans Glee Darrencriss1.jpg Tumblr lnoyikzGPC1qjkjivo1 500.jpg Tumblr lny5v8bBLC1qiu2eco1 500.png Darren Criss (2).jpg Tumblr mgdl77TngP1ritt8uo1 500.jpg Darren Criss (1).png Darren Criss (3).jpg Darren Criss (4).jpg Tumblr menyeziYje1qzuryko2 500.png Darren Criss (5).jpg Darren Criss (6).jpg Darren Criss (7).jpg Darren Criss (8).jpg Darren Criss (9).jpg Darren Criss (10).jpg Darren Criss (11).jpg A Very Potter Sequel (2).jpg|AVPS A Very Potter Sequel (3).png|AVPS A Very Potter Sequel (4).jpg|AVPS Darren Criss (12).jpg Darren Criss (13).png Darren Criss (14).jpg How to succeed in business without really trying (1).jpg|How to succeed in business without really trying How to succeed in business without really trying (3).jpg|How to succeed in business without really trying CrissColfer (3).jpg|Darren Criss et son partenaire de Glee Chris Colfer Darren Criss, Daniel Radcliff.png|Darren Criss et Daniel Radcliff Zac Efron, Darren Criss.JPG|Darren Criss et Zac Efron Darren Criss, Emma Wason, Chris Colfer.jpg|Darren Criss, Emma Watson et Chris Colfer Darren Criss (15).jpg Darren Criss (16).jpg Darren Criss (18).jpg Darren Criss (19).jpg Darren Criss (20).jpg Vidéos thumb|left|299px|Episode du Potion master corner's avec Darren Crissthumb|right|299 px|New morning, featuring Freelance Whales thumb|right|299px|Darren Criss et sa co-star dans StarKid Joe Walker chantant Getting Along de A Very Potter Sequelthumb|left|299px|Darren Criss et sa co-StarKid Lauren Lopez jouant Get Back to Hogwarts de A Very Potter Musical Catégorie:Le Cast